


Schoolgirl Mummies

by kingnothing1996



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Lezdom, Master/Pet, Mummification, Oral Sex, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: The balance of school life and Soul Reaper duties is a hard one to keep, and when Rukia forgets about a history project, leaving Chizuru to do all the work, she finds out what the consequences can be.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rukia felt the color draining from her face as a dreadful realization crept over her. She was well aware that it was easy to become so focused on the duties of a Soul Reaper that aspects of your life outside of it became an afterthought, but she neer thought it would happen to her, or that it would happen like this.

Now time was of the essence, or else she and Ichigo would face a failure neither would be able to recover from. The task ahead of her required more bravery than any student at Karakura High had mustered before as she stripped down to her underwear, mentally preparing herself for the task ahead.

*Snap*

“What the hell? Don’t take pictures of me!” Rukia yelled at the only other person in the small sideroom, Chizuru Honsho, a “friend” of Ichigo and Orihime whom she and Ichigo had been paired with for an Egyptian history project.

An Egyptian history project she and Ichigo had completely forgotten about.

Fortunately for them, Chizuru had picked up their slack and planned the entire project.

Unfortunately, Chizuru had the feeling that Rukia was to blame for this, and as such had given her the wonderful task of being the mummy model for the project.

“Hey, after all I’ve done the least I can get out of this is some pictures.” Chizuru responded as she pocketed her phone, stepping towards Rukia and the desk between the two that had a pile of bandages “donated” by the nurses office on it.

“Now then Rukia,” Chizuru said, “Shall we finally get started?” She asked as she picked up one of the bandage rolls.

“Yes.” Rukia answered, guilt evident in her tone as she laid down on the desk, folding her arms across her chest and bringing her legs together.

“Wonderful.” Chizuru said as she wasted no time in starting the wrapping, beginning with the shorter girls feet, carefully cocooning them in white cloth before moving up her body.

“Does it have to be so tight Chizuru?” Rukia asked as she tried to move her legs apart just a little, only to find them nearly immobilized under the tight wrappings.

“Well, if you’d been around to help me plan then maybe we could have found looser bandages.” Chizuru responded as she worked her way up past Rukia’s knees,

“That doesn’t make much sense…” Rukia said, though her words fell on deaf ears as Chizuru continued, only stopping briefly a few times to retrieve a fresh roll.

It wasn’t long before almost all of Rukia’s figure was now tightly wrapped in white cloth, with only her face remaining uncovered, for now anyways.

Now Chizuru had added the decorations to Rukia’s wrappings, replications of the items found on recovered mummies, though at a High School drama club level of quality.

“Alright Rukia, just gotta wrap up your face and then we’re done.” Chizuru said as picked up a half empty roll and began to add a second layer of wrapping to Rukia’s head, this time covering all but her nose, leaving Rukia helpless as Chizuru reached into her pocket and slipped a small pink oval object under the wrappings, placing it against Rukia’s crotch as the smaller woman began to moan in objection and try to move away.

“Careful Rukia you don’t want to fall off.” Chizuru said as she took out her phone and sent a pre-written text message to Ichigo, before beginning to strip down to her underwear, taking the remaining bandages, and sitting in the prop sarcophagus.

“Let’s get this started.” She said as she began to quickly wrap herself, starting with her feet and going up. Normally she’d be more slow, but she only had a few moments to get herself wrapped up.

Chizuru was just able to get her chest completely wrapped when the door to the sideroom swung open, revealing a panicking Ichigo.

“Ichigo, it’s about time you got here.” Chizuru said as she bawled her hands up, hiding the small pink dials held in both. “I told Ms. Ochi we’d be ready by the end of the day, and times almost up.” She said.

“I am so sorry Chizuru.” Ichigo said as he grabbed a roll of bandages, just as Chizuru’s text had instructed, and began to wrap up the rest of Chizuru, leaving only her nose uncovered as he worked quickly to cocoon the girl before adding the additional decor to the wrappings, then grabbing Rukia and setting her down into the sarcophagus right on top of Chizuru.

“Sorry Rukia, no time to talk, grades at stake.” Ichigo said as he hurriedly began wheeling the sarcophagus down the hall towards their classroom.

“I’m here Ms. Ochi!” Ichigo practically yelled as he entered the classroom, expecting to be greeted with a rant on how he wasn’t focused enough on his studies, only to find the classroom empty, with the various projects lined up at the front of the room.

“Huh.” Ichigo said as he wheeled the sarcophagus further into the class, setting it next to Ms. Ochi’s desk before looking down at the bound girls, making sure everything Chizuru had instructed him to include was in place.

“Well, since everythings in place I’ll go take care of some things.” Ichigo said as he quickly left the classroom, both to actually take care of his Soul Reaper duties, and to avoid being chewed out by Ms. Ochi.

‘Don’t leave me Ichigo.’ Rukia mentally whined as she heard the door closing, leaving her alone and helpless with an equally helpless Chizuru, who smiled beneath her wrapings as she began to slowly turn the dials held in her hands, turning the vibrators she’d slipped into both hers and Rukia’s wrappings on to low, eliciting moans from Rukia as the smaller girl began squirming on top of her.

‘That's right, squirm for me like a sexy mummy.’ Chizuru thought as she began to squirm, making sure her crotch grinded against the ass of her smaller friend as she did so.

Ichigo had been sloppy with her wrappings, as she’d expected, so she’d have no trouble breaking free if she put some effort into it. Ichigo and Rukia didn’t know it, but Ms. Ochi was out early due to a medical appointment, meaning she’d have hours of uninterrupted mummy time with Rukia.

_ Hours Later…  _

Rukia wasn’t sure how long it had been since Ichigo left, leaving her wrapped up alongside Chizuru, and right now she didn’t care. What she did care about was finally cumming after what felt like hours of Chizuru keeping her vibe on low, and switching it off randomly.

Chizuru had no idea how long she’d spent teasing Rukia, but she didn’t really care. If her count was right she’d brought Rukia to the brink of orgasm three times, and each time forced her back.

The sound of a door opening and heels on the floor made Chizuru tense up and immediately switched off the vibrators for her and Rukia as she felt her petite friend tense up.

“Well, what have we here?” The pair heard Ms. Ochi say as she stood over the two. “A pair of cute mummies left all alone in my room?” She said as she reached down and picked up Rukia, who let out a muffled whimper, clearly unnerved by the rather seductive tone. “I suppose I’ll have to inspect the two of you.” She said, stepping away from the sarcophagus as Chizuru listened.

Carefully Ms. Ochi set Rukia down in one of the numerous unoccupied seats of the front row, took out a pen and paper, wrote something out, and began to unravel some of the bandages, exposing Rukia’s face.

It took a moment for Rukia’s vision to adjust, but when it did she saw Ms. Ochi holding up a piece of paper with ‘Did Chizuru trick you into bondage?’ written on it. Slowly Rukia nodded in response, questioning how Ms. Ochi could know.

Ms. Ochi let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “She just doesn’t listen.” She said under her breath as she set down the paper and scribbled something on the other side before holding it up. ‘Don’t make a noise, just watch.’ It said as Ms. Ochi set down the paper and moved back towards the sarcophagus. “Now, let’s see about this bound beauty.” She said as she picked Chizuru up. “Such a cute little bundle, I’ll mark you quickly.” She said as Chizuru’s heavy breathing became audible.

Gently Ms. Ochi set Chizuru down on a desk, with her torso on the desk and her legs keeping her upright as Ms. Ochi began to pull down some of the bandages, exposing Chizuru’s panties. 

“Such a cute little butt.” Ms. Ochi said as she walked over to her desk and picked up a long, thin rod. “Now, what do you think her mark should be, considering all she’s done, Rukia?” She asked as Chizuru let out a confused moan.

"Umm, I'm not sure..." Rukia said, shocked at the direction Ms. Ochi was taking.

"Well then, how about Twenty." Ms. Ochi said with a grin.

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched Ms. Ochi bring her arm back, then strike Chizuru behind, causing a loud crack to be heard from the rod. “One.” Ms. Ochi began as she continued her strikes, counting each one.

Chizuru, for the first time since Rukia met her, seemed to finally break out of her constant state of lust as she howled in pain with each strike, being reduced to whimpering by the final strike.

“Next time I find out you roped a classmate into your kinky fantasies, I won’t be merciful.” Ms. Ochi said as Chizuru merely whimpered and nodded in response. Rukai almost felt bad for the girl. Almost.

“Now then Rukia.” Ms. Ochi said as she walked over to the petite girl and started to unwrap her. “I brought your clothes from the sideroom, and you and Ichigo will receive full marks for this assignment.” She said as she undid the last of the bandages. “Now have a wonderful weekend.” She said as she turned back towards Chizuru as Rukia quickly dressed herself and scurried out of the classroom and down the hall, planning on putting as much space between her and the kinky happenings of the classroom as possible.

  
  



	2. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending that's more in line with the original concept for this story.

‘Why’d she have to make it so tight?’ Rukia asked as she laid on the desk, wrapped completely in bandages and thankful for it because, had Chizuru not wrapped her face, the lustful expression on her face would be clear to see.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki, proud Soul Reaper and member of the Kuchiki clan was a masochist. She enjoyed being restrained and helpless.

So far only one person living or dead knew about this, and Rukia desperately wanted to keep it that way.

Suddenly Rukia heard someone entering the room, followed by what was clearly the voice of Ichigo. She heard him talking with Chizuru, followed by Chizuru going silent and something being wheeled out of the room.

A few moments of silence later Rukia heard someone entering the room again, walking up to her as Rukia went stiff in fear of someone discovering her.

Her fear, however, disappeared as she felt a pair of hands beginning to lightly caress her mummified figure.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect to find my pet all wrapped up.” Ichigo said as he reached up, pulling down the bandages covering Rukia’s face and exposing the expression of lust and anticipation.

Without saying anything Ichigo bent down, gently pressing his lips against Rukia’s, who quickly and eagerly returned the expression, whining just a little when the kiss broke a moment later before starting to gently struggle in her bindings.

“I know you want something, so say it.” Ichigo said as he groped Rukia’s helpless figure.

“Please fuck me Master.” Rukia said, a hint of embarrassment on her face as she spoke, though it was quickly overcome by lust as she saw Ichigo beginning to unzip his pants, pulling out his half hard cock before he lifted her up, setting her down in a chair so her face was level with his crotch.

Without saying a word Rukia leaned forwards, beginning to gently kiss Ichigo’s cock as it quickly hardened. If Rukia had any less self control she’d have started drooling.

Once Ichigo’s cock was fully hardened Rukia began to slowly lick it, coating every inch in a layer of her drool before taking the tip into her mouth. Rukia’s plan was to slowly and teasingly take it in, but Ichigo made it clear he had others as he suddenly reached down and pushed Rukia’s head forwards, forcing the entire length of his cock down her throat before releasing his grip, allowing Rukia to pull back and start to properly please the human she’d come to call her Master.

It wasn’t long before Rukia’s eyes closed as she focused solely on pleasuring her Master. 

She wasn’t sure how long had passed since she started when Rukia was brought back to reality by Ichigo pulling his cock out of her mouth.

“Open wide.” Ichigo said as his cock throbbed. Quickly Rukia obeyed, opening up her mouth just in time for Ichigo’s cum to fill it, and keeping it open until she was sure Ichigo was done then swallowing it.

“Good girl.” Ichigo said as he bent down, kissing Rukia’s forehead before lifting her once again, this time taking a seat in the chair and setting her on his lap. “And what do good girls get to do?” He asked as he slid his fingers under the wrappings.

“Cum.” Rukia said eagerly as she felt Ichigo’s fingers massaging her clit, and with how horny and excited the petite Soul Reaper was, it barely took a minute for her to reach orgasm.

“Good girl.” Ichigo repeated as he wiped his fingers on Rukia’s wrappings, before wrapping his arms around his panting pet, planting a kiss on her cheek as he waited for her to come down.

**Author's Note:**

> A redo of an older unfinished story.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @kingnothing1996 for updates on stories as well as to take part in polls deciding what I'll work on or post next. I'm sitting at 47 followers and plan on doing a raffle for a free story at 50.


End file.
